What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Podré estar ciego, podré estar solo, podré estar muchas cosas pero sometido no es una de ellas /OC. Slash. AU.
1. Enero, 2004

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no podía creerlo, no podía escuchar nada más que los gritos desesperados de la gente luchando contra los death Eaters, no podía ver más allá que algunos hechizos y maldiciones que se dirigían unos contra otros, túnicas negras y blancas por todos lados, túnicas obscuras tratando de ganar una guerra ideológica que no terminaría en absolutamente nada más que en masacres y terrorismo.

Cuando soñé en recuperar la vista, jamás creí que fuera a ser esto lo primero que fuera a ver…

- 7 años antes -

Enero, 2004

Nombre: James Potter  
Edad: 29 años y 10 meses  
Estado civil: Felizmente casado  
Situación laboral: Jefe del departamento de aurores en el ministerio de magia británico  
Estado actual... disfrutando de su día libre tranquilamente mientras movía el trasero al ritmo de una melodía pegajosa que escucho hace unas horas mientras visitaba el Londres muggle.

¿Y por qué es que estaba tan feliz moviendo su trasero? Fácil, hoy era su día de descanso en el ministerio y para él nada era como un día sin estrés, un día sin tener que ir a la oficina, sin tener que aguantar el ajetreado ritmo del ministerio, mientras su trasero se movía por su voluntad, y comía una de las nuevas barras de chocolates de honeydukes.

Su día iba absolutamente perfecto, Grill (su elfo domestico) estaba haciendo la limpieza, su hijo estaba en Hogwarts estudiando, su pareja estaba trabajando, y nada podía arruinarle el día perfectamente pacifico que estaba teniendo, absolutamente nada… o así pensaba hasta que la puerta de su casa sonó.

Moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la música que persistía en su cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta, listo para mandar al caño a los posibles vendedores de pociones ambulantes que tanto acosaban a las amas de casa hoy en día, con sus pociones quita mancha, o sus hechizos rejuvenecedores.

Sinceramente no entendía como es que las mujeres caían por ellos, pero no importaba, tenía que despachar rápido a quien sea que estuviese tocando su puerta y regresar a su ritual quita estrés y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio… definitivamente no era un vendedor ambulante de pociones…

-Por Gryffindor…- fue lo único que logró decir al ver su viva copia de 8 años de edad. Mirándolo de una manera que no sabía si decir era con curiosidad, o con resentimiento – ok, ok, ¿quién es él que esta detrás de esto? – Sacó su cabeza por la puerta tratando de ver a alguna cara conocida – Sirius ya no es gracioso, sal ya –

Pero nadie salió de ninguna esquina, o bajo algún hechizo desilusionador. Comenzó a sudar, y dejó salir un suspiró antes de que bajar la mirada hacia el niño que seguí viéndolo de una manera muy extraña – Muy bien, a ver, ¿quién te mando? ¿Fue un sujeto de pelo negro? ¿O acaso algún auror del ministerio? – el niño negó con la cabeza y le entregó un pergamino que llevaba en la mano mientras pasaba sin decir nada y se sentaba en el sillón más cercano que encontró como si fuese su casa.

James observó al niño, era su copia exacta a esa edad, piel clara, lentes ovalados, pelo negro revuelto como si fuera un nido de pájaros, pero esos ojos… esos ojos si no eran de él. Vio como el niño saco de la bolsa de su abrigo una bola de pelos que imaginaba era algún tipo de peluche pequeño que no podía medir más que su mano y se trato de calmar.

Era una broma, y nada más que una broma de alguien, estaba seguro. Tantos años de bromista declarado y era hora de pagar karma, eso tenía que ser.

Respiro nuevamente con los ojos cerrados tratando de buscar calma una vez más, y con las manos temblorosas abrió lentamente el pergamino. Sus ojos leían nerviosamente las letras estampadas del pergamino, tratando de darle sentido en su mente, pero no podía, leía una y otra vez. Y no podía, simplemente no podía creerlo, Miro al niño jugar con el peluche negro mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente, y miraba el pergamino de vuelta, volvía a ver al niño y regresaba al pergamino y ya no pudo seguir negando lo que sus ojos habían leído.

-Oh Merlin… Harry…

-HP-

Notas de autor: Bueno oficialmente no es que regrese a escribir, simplemente no me puedo quitar esta historia de la cabeza desde hace unos cuantos… años?.. Si yo creo que si años XD. En fin esta historia es un prototipo no estoy totalmente convencida con el inicio, siempre tengo problemas para iniciar cualquier cosa, mis trabajos, mis deberes, mis ensayos, mi día, etc.

Aclaraciones!

La historia no inicia en la misma línea de tiempo que la grandiosa j.K.R decidió ponerla, por motivos de desarrollo esta historia comienza más moderna y espero que les vaya a gustar los cambios.

Por si les interesa la canción que James esta escuchando en su cabeza es 1985 de Bowling for Soup, éxito del 2004.


	2. Enero, 2004 Parte II

_Enero 16, 2004  
Aeropuerto internacional de Londres_

Harry caminaba nervioso por el aeropuerto, su mano metida en la bolsa de su abrigo, y sus ojos preocupados centrados en la salida del edificio. No quería sentirse así, preocupado, no quería sentirse solo, y definitivamente no quería sentirse tan perdido como se sentía en ese momento. Pero no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera no podía evitar sentirse así de desolado. Paro.

Necesitaba parar un momento para poder tomar aire, y poder seguir caminando como si nada. Y así lo hizo, agarro aire lo más que puedo y siguió caminando hasta la salida del edificio. Odiaba sentirse confundido, no era propio de él sentirse así, no era sentirse él en lo absoluto…

Tomo el primer taxi que vio vacío, y le dio las direcciones que su madre le había apuntado. Y miro, miro el cielo triste de Inglaterra, la arquitectura casi obscura y antigua que ese país tenía, los árboles que adornaban algunas calles y algunos parques. Y sintió su estomago encoger, odiaba ese país… lo odiaba tanto.

Su mano volvió a meterse en la bolsa de su abrigo y saco una pequeña bola peluda negra de cuatro patas, cualquiera podía decir que era un peluche, hasta cierto punto era su peluche pero… no importa, no tenía que pensar en nada en ese momento, su mente se tenía que enfocar en lo que tenía que hacer y decir en un par de minutos.

El taxi paró. Había llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad. Pago y espero por su cambio, mientras metía la bola de pelos de regreso a la bolsa. Entro en el viejo bar y siguió hasta una pared donde hizo cada paso que su madre le había dicho para que pudiera entrar. La pared se movió y vio todo, un mundo tan diferente al que había estado viviendo todo este tiempo, un mundo tan anticuado que sentía nauseas de tan solo caminar por los viejos almacenes y ver todas esas túnicas y sus dueños entrando y saliendo de ellas.

Su mano derecha seguía metida en la bolsa de su abrigo, acariciando a su querida bola de pelos –_no quiero, no quiero ir_- pensaba repetidamente, pensamiento necio que no hacia más que insistir en un hecho que no podía cumplir. Camino un poco más, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del pueblo y fue cuando la vio, una casa simple, sencilla de dos pisos, y con la clásica arquitectura británica.

Respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, -_no puedo creer que este apunto de hacerlo_-, cuando la puerta se abrió, su mundo paro en ese momento

-Por Gryffindor…- escucho decir, mientras analizaba al adulto que tenía enfrente, facciones parecidas a las suyas, solo que obviamente más maduras, mismo tipo de estilo de lente, solo… su pelo, su pelo se miraba diferente al suyo, como si fuera desordenado a propósito.

– ok, ok, ¿quién es él que esta detrás de esto? – volvió hablar la persona frente a él, no le puso atención. No creía que fuese necesaria una respuesta a una pregunta que no era dirigida a él. El sujeto frente a él, saco la cabeza comenzando a buscar a alguien, y aprovecho ese momento, observo lo poco que se podía ver de la casa.

La sala con el juego de sillones verde con dorado, algunas fotos colgadas por aquí y por alllá, unos que otros muebles color caoba con diferentes adornos, y a lo lejos podía ver la entrada a la cocina blanca. Escucho al adulto tomar un buen respiro y observo como se ponía a su altura para que sus ojos se observaran – Muy bien, a ver, ¿quién te mando? ¿Fue un sujeto de pelo negro? ¿O acaso algún auror del ministerio? – Negó con la cabeza. Y decidió que era un buen momento para entregarle el pergamino que llevaba guardado en la bolsa junto a su bola de pelos.

Sin quedarse un segundo más en la entrada, decidió pasar sin pedir autorización y sentarse en el sillón más cercano que había logrado. Saco a su bola de pelos, necesitaba relajarse, había sido una semana dura y definitivamente venir desde California a Inglaterra en sus condiciones no había sido fácil.

Miró como al adulto le temblaban las manos ligeramente mientras leía el pergamino, su mano pasaba tranquilamente encima de los pelos de su mascota, no quería pensar en nada, sino comenzaría a lamentarse de haber venido.

-Oh Merlín… Harry… - escucho decir al adulto y giro su cabeza ligeramente para poder verlo. Sus ojos verdes encontraron a los cafés, y miró miedo, y eso lo incomodó.

-HP-

-¿Tú… – escucho su voz quebrarse mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los sillones-.. Tú nombres es Harry? – Vio al niño asentir con la cabeza y por un instante lo único que necesitaba era sentarse… ¡Y sentarse ya!- por Merlín…-

El niño no le presto mas atención mientras seguía acariciando a la cosa peluda y sin saber que lo estaba haciendo su mano comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, sus manos estaban sudando, no creía que fuera a poder hablar coherentemente en esos minutos –Merlín…-no dejaba de decir.

Vio el pergamino que tenía en su mano nuevamente, y paso sus dedos entre su cabello, intentaba pensar en todo lo que podía pasar si lo que decía ahí era cierto, todo lo que podía arruinar su vida, todo lo que tendría que cambiar. Miró al niño nuevamente y trato de respirar profundo, aunque realmente sentía como si no pudiera hacerlo. Había que descartar posibilidades… había que hacerlo antes de aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Puedo…-trago- ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? - vio al niño asentir con la cabeza y trago otro poco – ¿Lily… Lily realmente tiene cáncer? –Vio asentir al niño nuevamente – ¿tienes que… 9 años no?- otra afirmación – ¿y todo este tiempo has estado en América? –otra afirmación, trago, tenía que agotar posibilidades que fuera un engaño… - ¿te importaría si hago unas pruebas para ver si lo que dices y lo que dice en el pergamino es cierto? – vio al niño mover la cabeza negando. Y sacando su varita, le apuntó – _Finite Incantatem _- y… nada, no paso nada. Bueno ahora por lo menos sabía que su apariencia no era producto de algún conjuro. – ok… uhm… -miró hacia las gradas nerviosamente – ¿te importaría quedarte acá mientras… mientras… hago un llamado?- pregunto nervioso y vio al niño negar nuevamente la cabeza – ok... ok.. ehm… ya regreso... no te muevas ¿ok? - vio la afirmación y salió casi corriendo hacia las gradas, subió más rápido que nunca en su vida y se metió al estudio. –Por Merlín… - volvió a decir sin creérsela totalmente.

Abajo, en el primer nivel, tenía a su hijo… su hijo de sangre y carne, el hijo de una relación corta con su ex novia Lily Evans... Y no podía creerlo… -Merlín... Me va a matar –se dijo a si mismo mientras se movía de un lado al otro, agarrándose las manos sudorosas una y otra vez –ok, ok… no hay por qué entrar en pánico. No hay motivo por el cuál estar histéricos… voy a llamar a… - ¿y qué? ¿Decirle mi amor, tengo en el primer nivel a mi hijo Harry, hijo que tuve con mi relación fugaz con mi ex novia Lily, que apareció de la nada? No... No creía que fuera un buen plan. Pero no era como si hubiera más planes en el momento, tenía que hablarle y ver que hacían… ¡Que rayos iban a hacer! –Me va a matar- se dijo a si mismo nuevamente, mientras aún nervioso, metía la cabeza por la red flu para hacer el llamado al Ministerio de Magia.

-HP-

Harry escucho los pasos nerviosos del adulto en el segundo nivel, pero no le dio importancia. -_Supongo que es normal, no es como que cualquier día aparezca un hijo tuyo de la nada-_ siguió jugando con su mascota hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos gritos en el segundo nivel, frunció ligeramente la boca y comenzó a picar a su mascota para que despertará, escucho un par de gritos más y de ahí los gritos poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse.

Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, toda esta situación lo ponía muy nervioso y necesitaba urgentemente que Kisa se despertará, comenzó a agitar la bola de pelos tratando de hacerla reaccionar; escuchó como unos pasos se aproximaban rápidamente y agito más fuertemente. Hasta que un hombre que no reconocía se puso frente a él.

El desconocido lo vio con una mirada seria, analizándolo, criticándolo, lo sabía, le estaba buscando defectos, no era la primera vez que le lanzaban una mirada así. Por su parte, él le dirigió la misma mirada, no se iba a dejar hacer de menos por un sujeto que no conocía.

Escucho como James Potter bajaba de las gradas, pero no rompió contacto visual con el desconocido –Si, tienes razón, se parece demasiado a ti… no idéntico, pero si, hay demasiado parecido – el desconocido hablo, una voz que no denotaba nada más que frialdad, superioridad, autoridad. Ja. No sería el primero ni el último que conociera con ese tipo de voz. – ¿Te aseguraste que... este... no fuera un desconocido con algún tipo de conjuro? – Escucho como James Potter suspiró desesperado –Espero que estés bromeando, ¿crees que soy jefe de aurores solo por mi linda carita y brillante personalidad?-

El desconocido rompió el contacto visual para dirigirle una mirada de reproche – Ya intente probar si era un glamour y salió limpio- El desconocido no dejo de ver a James Potter poco después y regreso su mirada – Con que… Harry eh?- Asintió –Evans, hijo de Lily Evans? –volvió a afirmar, y la mirada del extraño se endureció aún más – te quedarás acá en lo que decidimos que hacer contigo, obedecerás reglas, y se te pedirá que las cumplas a cabalidad –afirmo nuevamente – no podrás salir de esta casa hasta nuevo aviso, deberás de ayudar en todo lo que se te pida, aquí no aguantamos holgazanes, te levantaras a las 6 de la mañana como todos en esta casa y desayunaras, y cenaras con nosotros, si no crees poder cumplir estos requisitos puedes regresar de donde vienes – volvió nuevamente a afirmar

- Perfecto – su mano se extendió- Bienvenido a mi casa, mi nombre es Tom Riddle, y desde hoy, trataremos que nuestra convivencia sea lo más… pacifica que se pueda.

...Notas de Autor...

Primer capítulo oficial xD este si ya me gusto más, como dije me cuesta iniciar ya que inicie agarro camino solita jajaja, creo que lo más difícil de este capitulo fue callar a Harry, hubieron tantos diálogos donde Harry JK pudo salir a relucir pero me aguante como los grandes, jajaja. En fin, espero poder actualizar con regularidad, como ya dije antes, esta historia lleva años martirizándome así que el plot ya está hasta casi el cuarto año en mi linda mente (en serio fue una tortura muy larga xD) y solo queda esperar que mi vida social, universitaria, familiar me deje poder hacerlo. ¿Comentarios? Siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
